


Teenage Dream

by irishlullaby13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, What Canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: Ichabod and Abbie get hit with a spell that makes them think they're teenagers again. Hijinks ensue.





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Not 100% sure if this is "underage" or not since they're adults that think they're teenagers... I do know one thing, this is NOT inspired by the Katy Perry song. It just happens to share a title with it.

Jenny gave Abbie a pointed glare and waggled her finger in Abbie's direction. “No,” Jenny said sternly. “You have to… Abbie! Where that hell do you think you're going?”

Abbie grinned cutely. “Out. And there's nothing you can do about it because… you're not my mother,” she said snidely.

Before Jenny could say anything further, Abbie was running down the street squealing with delight. A few seconds later she was hopping onto the back of a motorcycle and then the bike was speeding off. The skirt of Abbie's pink dress billowed in the wind as her arms wrapped around Ichabod’s waist.

Jenny sighed with irritation and pulled out her phone. The last four days had been… interesting. They were in the middle of the next tribulation and the mystery person behind it had decided to get someone to cast a spell on Abbie and Ichabod. A spell that had made them mentally regress to being teenagers.

So Abbie was convinced she was 17 again and Ichabod thought he was “18 and a half thank you kindly.” Jenny sort of knew what to expect from Abbie. But good Lord, teenage Ichabod was surprisingly even more irritating than normal Ichabod.

And he had taken to Abbie like a fruit bat to a mango. To make matters even more confusing Abbie was convinced that she was absolutely in love with Ichabod and he, her. So watching their flirting the past few days had been… weird. 

Incredibly weird.

Especially when they “met” while Jenny and Ash had taken them to retrieve an artefact. She had never seen Abbie so giggly or Ichabod look at Abbie like she was the center of the universe. She’d had to remind Abbie that it was bad taste to flirt over a dismembered mummy. Abbie had just rolled her eyes and groaned, “God, Jenny, stop acting like you’re our mom.”

Jenny dialed a number and after only one ring, a deep sexy voice picked up. “Hey Ash,” Jenny said flatly. “I have good news. I found Ichabod and I found your bike.”

“What's the bad news,” he asked with amusement.

“Abbie just hopped on and they're gone again,” Jenny sighed. “Any progress on breaking the spell?”

“My gran thinks she may have something,” Ash replied. “Do you think we can question Seamus?”

Jenny smirked wickedly. “Oh yeah. We can definitely question him easily. He's been locked up for a few days, he should be ready to talk.”

  
#  


Meanwhile, Abbie had her cheek resting against cool leather, trying to make sure her hair still looked somewhat decent when her and Ichabod reached their destination. Her heart stammered nervously each time Ichabod took a curve or sharp turn a little too quickly for her tastes.

Part of her had to admit, however, that it was more than just the curves and turns that had her heart racing. Ichabod himself played a huge part in it. Sure he was literally just some rich kid trying to be a badass, but he somehow just appealed to her.

Not that she was going to say anything to jeopardize their budding friendship. Especially when he hadn't really did or said anything to indicate he wanted her. Or maybe he was just waiting for her to turn 18 next week.

Ichabod had been a consummate gentleman when around her. _Miss Mills. Miss Abigail. Holding doors, offering a hand to assist her down steps. Pulling out chairs. Insisting ladies came first_. And the look in his eyes said there were other times and places, away from public eyes, that ladies came first too.

But he always acted like a gentleman to “ladies”. The fact he thought of _her_ as a lady? Well, that just really did things to her. Not to mention he was _almost 19_. He was an adult. 

He even had a beard which was… sexy. How had they even met? Oh right. Ash had introduced them. Him and his _mates_ had been boasting about breaking into some vault and stealing stuff and called Jenny to come have a look. Abbie had warranted he couldn't even pick a lock.

He had insisted he could and was willing to prove it. Turned out, his idea of picking a lock was kicking the door until the door knob gave out. So Abbie offered to show him how it was really done. Which brought them to their current journey.

Abbie had chosen an old cabin in the woods. It belonged to… an old friend. The friend didn't mind and, well, Ichabod would think they were getting up to mischief. 

When Ichabod came to a stop at a crossroad, he looked over his shoulder at her. “Do you mind a small detour, Miss Abigail?”

Abbie smiled against the leather as she felt butterflies in her stomach. _God, she loved his accent and how his voice sounded like warm honey when he called her Abigail_. She lifted her head. “I don't mind at all, Captain,” she replied softly. “I know the area good enough I can get us where we're ultimately going to.”

With a wicked little grin, Ichabod piloted the bike right instead of left. Abbie squealed with delight as he punched through the gears far too quickly. When her arms tightened around Ichabod’s waist, she felt one of his large hands brush over her wrist before returning to the handlebars.

  
#  


“I can get the whole teenage rebellion thing,” Jenny commented as her, Ash, and Gran headed toward the Masonic cell. “The whole ‘I'm an adult and there's nothing you can do about it’ attitude… the motorcycle... I mean, it's a bit cliche but I get it.”

Ash and Gran glanced her way as they entered the cell.

“What I don't get is the whole--” she made a mimic of an annoyed sigh and her sister’s tone from earlier “--You don't understand Jenny. I really really like him. I think I'm in love with him.”

At that Gran and Ash burst into laughter. “Ah,” Gran sighed. “Young love.”

“But _why_ ,” Jenny squeaked. “Where did it even come from?”

“You're joking right?” Ash asked with amusement. Jenny eyed him stonily. “We're thinking about the same Ichabod and Abbie, right?”

“C’mon,” Seamus, who was currently chained to a chair in the middle of the Masonic cell, scoffed. “I knew them for 20 whole seconds before _I_ got it, Jenny. And you're around them all the time and don't see it?”

“See what?” Jenny asked. She shook her head. “You know what. It doesn't matter. You have one last chance to tell us how to break the spell before they end up getting hurt or worse killed…”

Seamus scoffed and laughed. “Really? Your sister and her friend think they're a couple of teenagers in love and your biggest worry is they might get killed?”

Gran stepped forward. She waggled her finger in Seamus’ face. “How dare you use your gifts for evil, Seamus.”

“Look,” he intoned. “I'm pretty sure they guy that put me up to it wanted them dead. What did you want me to do? I did what I could in my circumstances.”

“Tell us how to break the spell, Seamus,” Ash demanded. 

“I'm sorry, I can't tell you,” Seamus replied.

Gran peered at Seamus through narrowed eyes. “I have ways of making you speak…” she said darkly. She held up both hands and closed her eyes. 

Jenny glanced at Ash as the old woman spoke some words in Shawnee. Ash shrugged. Even Seamus looked terrified. Jenny wondered if Gran was preparing to do some kind of ancient ritual… and…

Seamus cringed seconds before Gran smacked him across the face. “Tell us how to break the spell you little shit,” Gran groused, then smacked him again. Seamus yelped and tried to hunker down in his seat to avoid a couple more slaps. “Tell us right this instant or I will tell your mother.”

“Gran!” Seamus cried out. “I--ow!--can’t… stop hitting me!...” After a few more slaps he shouted. “ _I don't know, all right?!_ I don't know how to reverse it! The counter spell is in the grimoire at my house.”

Gran lowered her slapping hand and nodded curtly. “He's telling the truth,” she muttered. 

“I wish I could tell you guys more,” Seamus said. “But like I said… I've only ever talked to the guy on the phone. He used a proxy when he demanded I get the witnesses out of his way.”

“I was kinda hoping to see something more… intensive than Gran smacking him a few times,” Jenny commented.

Gran peered at Jenny and scowled. “Well I'm sorry the solution didn't involve your preconceived notions of an indigenous person doing some kind of mystical ritual, dancing and chanting in sage smoke. But sometimes all it takes is a good smack from Grandma to get information.”

With that, Gran shuffled from the cell muttering under her breath. Ash gave Jenny a sidelong glance.

“She said, ‘Lord forgive me for what I am about to do’ in Shawnee, Jenny,” Ash huffed and followed after Gran.

“How was I supposed to know?” Jenny squeaked but they were already gone. She looked at Seamus and he shook his head.

“I'm not validating your racism, Jenny,” he said flatly.

That's when Jenny realized she owed Ash and Gran a huge apology and hurried out after them. Seamus looked at the rope binding him to the chair.

“Guess I'll just… stay here,” he sighed.

  
#  


Abbie stared out over the valley. She was situated in front of Ichabod facing him, leaned back with her elbows on the handlebars. Her legs were thrown over Ichabod’s.

Ever the gentleman, he had his hands in his jacket pockets but was watching her face with a gentle smile on his lips. He could recall ever seeing someone--no, _something_ \--so beautiful in his life. It was one thing to compare Abbie to people, that was easy. But he couldn't think of a solitary _thing_ in existence that could outshine her. Even the stars in the Heavens paled in comparison. Her dark eyes _were_ stars. Her smile was the very Grace of God that brought salvation to mankind.

So it was apt that her name was actually Grace. Grace Abigail Mills. The petite powerhouse that insisted she wasn't short, she was fun sized.

The problem therein lay that ‘fun-sized’ evoked thoughts of M&Ms melting on his tongue until all that remained was the peanut. Which made him curious as to whether Abbie would melt in his mouth and led to discomfort in his skinny jeans.

This was the most beautiful place he could think of in the area. It was why he had planned to bring her here. To tell her she was--no. He wasn't going to skirt around the edges. He was going tell her his feelings and hope she felt the same.

“Abbie…” he started, lightly resting his hands on her knees. When her dark eyes widened, he flushed and removed his hands from her knees. He glanced out over the valley as he shoved his fidgety hands into his pockets again. When he looked back at Abbie, her eyes had softened and she was smiling softly. “It’s… very beautiful here. It’s… why I wished to share it with you I thought… perhaps… you would like to… see something beautiful and… all of this sounded much better in my head.”

Abbie’s grin widened and she sat up in front of him, her fingers trailed along the edges of his leather jacket. “You could start with just saying what exactly it is you’re wanting to say,” she said softly, looking up at him.

That was when it occurred to Ichabod that words would be his fallacy in this one instance. He had always relied heavily upon prose and promises. But Abbie was not a woman who put much stock in words. Though he didn’t know her well just yet--a mere three, almost four weeks at most--he knew she relied on action not words and vows and promises. So, for once, he needed to be a man of action.

Ichabod cradled her face in his hands and leaned in. He paused briefly just in case she had any objection. When none came, he pressed his lips to hers. She made a soft sound and tilted up her chin to meet him. Her fingers curled around the leather of his jacket and she pressed as close to him as she could.

He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

Ichabod was fairly certain the deviation from his normal behaviour was a success. Abbie pulled back slightly and he rested his forehead against hers. “I know for a fact the place I was wanting to take you, there won’t be anyone there for a while…” Abbie said quietly, a small smile tilting the corners of her lips. The lips he had just kissed. The lips he really wanted to kiss again.

“Then by all means,” he murmured. “Lead the way, Miss Mills.”

  
#  


As it turned out, Seamus had quite an extensive collection of grimoires. Jenny, Ash, and Gran had narrowed it down to one of the six on his kitchen table, amongst various trinkets, herbs, and spices. Then Ash had decided to go back to the Masonic cell to get Seamus. After taking a quick look at the books he proclaimed, “There’s one missing.” He pointed to a stack of books. “I had it open and leaning against those. It was here when Ash knocked me out to take me to that stupid cell…”

After a second, Ash slowly asked, “Was it by chance made of black leather with a floral design on it?”

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Seamus replied.

Ash swore. “Ichabod stole it. Right before he stole my jacket and my bike.”

When Ash glanced away, Jenny arched a brow. “You never did explain how he managed to get the drop on you.”

“Teenage Ichabod is like a six foot tall rat on crack,” Ash said with a shrug.

Jenny sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes. “So we gotta find out where Ichabod and Abbie ran off to in order to find the grimoire.”

“Looks like it,” Gran said flatly.

That left them with the question of where the hell would two “teenagers” go in Sleepy Hollow?

  
#  


Abbie had taken the literal wheel when they left the overlook point. It had been a nice turn of events to have Ichabod’s arms wrapped tight around her waist, his face tucked against her neck. Occasionally he would kiss her neck or nuzzle her ear with his nose.

When they arrived at the cabin, Abbie parked near the woodpile so it would hide the bike well enough to not draw attention to visitors.

Ichabod pulled her close and brushed his lips over hers. “We could get on the bike and ride all the way to the west coast,” he murmured. “Have a Las Vegas wedding before anyone even thinks to look for us.”

“Sounds like an awesome idea in two weeks,” she whispered. “But won't your parents get mad that you married a… girl like me?”

“They'll adore you.”

“But I'm black,” Abbie said flatly. “And I'm poor.”

“They'll still adore you…”

Abbie shook her head and laughed. “What makes you so sure if that?”

“They're dead,” Ichabod said with a light sigh. “Therefore, I say they would adore you.”

Abbie's heart paused for a moment. “Oh. I'm sorry... I didn't know.”

Ichabod smiled adoringly. “Well, now you do.” He pulled away and retrieved a book from one of the saddlebags. “Look what I knicked from Seamus.”

“What is that?” Abbie laughed.

“It's a spellbook of some kind,” Ichabod replied sneakily. “I thought, maybe--”

“No,” Abbie said flatly.

“We could…”

“ _No_ ,” Abbie stated again. “We are _not_ going to be trying to do spells and raise demons in the middle of the woods. That's how black people die in movies. So put that back where it came from and let’s go inside.”

Ichabod stared at her in confusion for a moment then nodded. “Fair point,” he agreed. He put the spellbook back into the saddlebag and glance in her direction. “However, isn't it generally the pattern that two of the individuals engage in sexual activities prior or after that leads to their demise? There is only the two of us...”

At that Abbie smiled sneakily and made her way toward the cabin. Her face warmed when, only a few seconds later, Ichabod’s arm was around her shoulders. He pulled her close to his side and kissed her temple before pulling away from her. He offered his hand at the steps, Abbie cast her gaze at the ground shyly before taking his hand and walking up the steps, onto the porch.

She made her way to the door and knelt down as she pulled her lock pick from her bra. Abbie showed him her little tools. “This is how dignified people break into places.” She doesn’t tell him she has a key to the place at home and that she’s done this at least a thousand times on this lock.

Ichabod kneels down next to her, watching her every move. When the lock clicks, he grins. “Dignified delinquents,” he purrs as he stands. He offers her a hand and pulls her to her feet as he pushes the door open with his other hand.

“Are you still going to be a gentleman once you get in my pants?” Abbie asked warily.

Ichabod gave a small, affronted sniff. “Absolutely not. I assure you I will become an absolute caveman. I will speak only in grunts and gestures, hoist you over my shoulder, and bludgeon the skulls of any man that looks in your direction.”

Abbie grasped the lapels of his jacket and pulled him closer. “I like the sound of that,” she said softly. She pushed onto her toes and pulled him down for a kiss.

She was only vaguely aware of the door closing as she led Ichabod toward the sofa. Abbie pulled him down as she dropped onto the sofa. Ichabod caught the back with one hand and the seat with the other, slowly lowering himself on top of his love, without parting their lips for the briefest of moments.

Abbie ran her fingers through Ichabod’s hair, grasping the silky tresses when she reached the ends. She moaned softly when he lightly nipped at her bottom lip. He seized the chance to deepen their kiss and taste her mouth.

Ichabod’s hand ghosted over the curve of her breast and then spanned her waist with ridiculous ease. He didn't move his hand any lower than her hip. Instead of moving quickly and yanking her skirt up like past boyfriends had done, he seemed content touching her through the thin material of her dress. 

The problem, therein, lay in the fact that for once Abbie wanted to feel the sensation of skin on skin. She put her hand on his and guided it to her thigh. Ichabod made a small, curious sound but took the hint and slid his hand up her thigh, under her skirt.

As the minutes progressed their kisses became more heated. Ichabod grew bolder, letting his hand drift to the swell of Abbie's ass as she moved her thighs apart to accommodate his hips between them. Abbie grappled with Ichabod’s shirt, tugging it from his jeans to touch his stomach and chest.

Abbie moaned loudly when he rocked his hips against her. “Ichabod…” she breathed when he did it again.

He rested his forehead against hers. “Abbie…”

Their eyes met and they both laughed softly in that way young people do when they are discovering the nuances of a love that leaves them both scared and excited at the same time. Falling in love is easy when one hasn't been left to take the fall by a deadbeat boyfriend or when they have never felt the sting of betrayal by their deceased wife.

When the things that put their hearts on guard when it comes to romance are no longer a factor, love can easily be the thing one grew up reading about in fairy tales. It can be the thing everyone wishes love could be. 

Strong. Pure. Perfection.

“This couch is kinda lumpy and uncomfortable,” Abbie murmured. “Let's go to the bedroom.”

Ichabod brushed his thumb over her bottom lip and nodded, “Certainly.”

  
#  


They had been searching nearly two hours. They had checked all the places teenagers usually hung out. Then they searched the places teenagers hung out when Abbie was 17. They wasn't exactly sure where an 18 year old modern Ichabod Crane would hang out.

It was Gran that had started asking all the right questions. Was there a place that both Abbie and Ichabod had a fondness for? Was there a secluded place where they didn't have to worry about adults pestering them?

Jenny and Ash had instantly said, “The cabin.”

Sure enough, they located the motorcycle hidden behind the woodpile at the cabin. In one of the saddlebags was the tome they sought. Jenny frantically thumbed through the pages until they found the one Seamus had dog-earred. 

“Youthful Vigour,” she said with a relieved sigh. She quickly muttered the instructions for the original spell. “Ah. To counter… you need a black candle, and the original caster needs to… aw damn. We need Seamus.”

They started moving toward Jenny's truck when Ash pulled her to a stop. “Don't you think we should get those two and bring them along? If anything, just so we don't have to worry about having the world's oddest teen pregnancy on our hands.”

Jenny shook her head. “Abbie will do what's right. She always has, even during her wilder days she had good, solid, judgement. I trust her.”

“And the guys she hung around back then were a bunch lazy jerks and assholes,” Ash intoned. “Ichabod is high energy and is a gentleman.”

Jenny rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I still don't see it happening.”

Gran gave her a speculative glance. “I'm 88 years old and, if I suddenly found myself in Abbie's situation, I know I'd be seizing the moment.”

“Look, I know Abbie and it won't be happening, all right?” Jenny huffed.

“This from the same woman that can't see where the young love aspect comes from,” Gran grumbled. “Let's go get Seamus and, by all means, leave the two love struck teenagers alone in a cozy woodland cabin.” She shuffled back toward the truck. “What could possibly happen?”

  
#  


Both Abbie and Ichabod jumped when they heard car doors slam shut. Abbie swore. They both leapt off the bed and scrambled to straighten their clothes. “It’s Jenny,” Abbie said with a panicked tone, as she dragged the straps of her dress back onto her shoulders. “It could only be Jenny…” She frowned when the left strap fell off her shoulder and she discovered it had somehow been ripped away from the bustline of her dress.

Abbie smirked slightly. _Somehow_. She knew exactly how it had gotten broke. _Someone_ named Ichabod Crane had gotten a little carried away while they had been making out and pulled on it a little too hard.

They hurried over to the window and peered out of the curtain, doing their best to not let themselves be seen. As Abbie said, it was Jenny. As well as Ash and an older woman Ichabod recognized as Ash’s grandmother.

Abbie put her hand over Ichabod’s when he placed it in the curve other waist.

“Perhaps we should go back to the sitting room and pretend we've been doing nothing amiss…” Ichabod whispered near her temple.

Abbie shook her head. “Jenny wouldn't buy it either way,” she replied just as quietly, as though the people outside could hear them.

Much to their surprise, the trio merely retrieved the spellbook from the motorcycle. They watched them walk back into the truck then leave once again.

Abbie and Ichabod released breaths they hadn't realized they were holding. A grin spread across Abbie's lips as Ichabod kissed and nibbled the side of her neck. His other hand went to her hip and pulled her back against him. “Now… where were we?”

A small gasp escaped her mouth when she realized what was pressing against her back. Abbie turned in Ichabod’s arms and looked up at him. She put her hands on his chest and urged him backwards until his legs hit the bed and he clumsily dropped onto the mattress.

Abbie grinned cheekily. “I was about to suck your soul out of your body,” she said sweetly then dropped down to her knees.

  
#  


“Do you want it broken or not?” Seamus groused.

“Of course we want it broken!” Jenny squeaked. 

“The spell calls for three fresh smudge sticks of sage,” Seamus insisted. “Those have been used so I can't use them.”

They were at Seamus’ home. Ash and Gran were just as annoyed as Jenny at this point. “That's bullshit and you know it,” Ash said gruffly. “You can trim the burned edges off.”

Seamus sighed impatiently. “Okay, sure I can risk doing the reversal and it not working. Or worse, it becomes permanent…”

“I'll go see if I have some at home,” Gran grumbled.

  
#  


Ichabod stared up at the ceiling, mouth hanging slack. He was fairly certain his soul had in fact vacated his body. He had a feeling it was somewhere on the other side of the cosmos, reeling and spinning in stardust. And there may have been a choir of angels singing.

Abbie stood and daintily wiped at her mouth with the end of her skirt. How was it that he had just spent himself and he was already feeling desire flaring in his lions. All because of pink cotton with little white flowers stretched over a shapely hip.

His love climbed onto the full-size bed and curled herself against his side, resting her hand on his chest. “You all right?” she asked softly, stroking his chest. “I'm not sure but I think you fainted for a moment there…”

Ichabod let out a breath. “I can honestly say I have never felt more ‘all right’ in my life,” he said, still awed. “That was bloody amazing.” 

Abbie giggled, an infectious noise that made Ichabod’s grin widen. He kissed the top of her head. “Well… gotta do something to make you want to stay,” she said quietly.

“What about me?” Ichabod asked. “What can I do to assure you wish to stay with me?”

Blinking at him, Abbie shook her head. “I don't know… no one has ever… asked.”

There were a couple of things Ichabod had a keen interest in trying. Things he had read about, studied, and been told about. Things that probably stayed within Abbie's desire to wait until marriage.

Ichabod sat up and kicked his jeans and underwear from around his ankles then yanked his shirt off without bothering to unbutton it. Abbie’s eyes widened like saucers.

“What are you doing?” she asked, her eyes roaming over his naked frame greedily.

“I want to try and give you pleasure, Abbie,” Ichabod said softly. “As you have me.”

She drew her bottom lip between her teeth and gently sucked on it for a moment before shyly nodding. “Okay.”

“Remove your dress,” he said, his voice trembling with want. His heart faltered when Abbie's expression turned hesitant. “If you don't wish to, I understa--oh.”

She laughed melodically as she yanked the dress over her head and tossed it to the floor. Ichabod grinned wickedly as she lay back, clad in only the pink cotton panties with little white flowers. He grasped the lacy band and, after a quick glance to make certain Abbie was okay with it, he pulled them down her legs and tossed them onto the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Ichabod kicked his lips as he drank in the visual feast of Abbie sprawled on the bed in front of him. He felt like there had once upon a time been poetry written about the beauty the Lord seemed to have deemed him worthy to look upon at that moment.

He kept his eyes on her face, gauging her reactions as he placed open mouthed kisses on her breasts, abdomen, sides, and stomach. After garnering favourable responses on his journey, he guided her thighs over his shoulders and began to feast.

  
#  


“You did _what_?” Jenny shouted.

Seamus and Gran were at the kitchen table, surrounded by candles and herbs, watching what was happening like it was a really intense game of ping pong.

“ _Are you insane_ ,” Jenny asked. “You do realize that's basically giving Ichabod an order. He loves following orders from people he admires. And teenage Ichabod thinks you're one of the coolest people around. You're like a hunky, Native American George Washington to teenage Ichabod.”

“The kid was pining, Jenny,” Ash sighed. “So I told him to call her and say he was on his way to pick her up--cause ladies love a man that takes charge.” Seamus and Gran shared a look, shrugged, and nodded. “So I gave him my old jacket, told him to take my bike, and to go get his woman.”

Jenny stared at him, fists on hips. She sighed and shook her head. “You big softie,” she groaned.

“Look… he was pitiful,” Ash explained. “He was honest-to-God lamenting the idea that Abbie might not like him romantically.”

“All you’ve done is set him up for getting hurt. Most likely physically because if he tries anything, Abbie’s going to slug him in the face,” Jenny retorted. “And what about when the spell is reversed? Regular Abbie doesn’t feel the same way Teen Abbie does...”

“Really?” both Seamus and Gran intoned.

“The spell just makes them act young and carefree,” Seamus said. “It doesn’t alter the way they feel. So, I hate to tell you Jenny, the way they’ve been acting is _exactly_ how they feel. They’re just not restrained by all the things that were giving them hold ups because the spell returned them, mentally, to a time before all of that happened.”

“Besides, he's only interested in what he can do that stays in Abbie's desire to wait until marriage,” Gran stated. The other three looked at her. “What? He was curious and was terrified Jenny would try to kill him. So he came to me for advice.”

“You know what,” Jenny sighed. “If Abbie gets pregnant, I'm going to make sure she knows you three are the reason.” She turned toward Seamus. “Do you have everything ready?”

Seamus looked over the spread in front of him. “Yep. Ready.”

“Then let's get this stupid spell over with and get my sister and Ichabod back to normal.”

  
#  


There were some things in life that Abbie would regret: attempting to eat an entire cake by herself, trying food truck nachos (because damn they were addictive), letting Jake Killian kiss her under the slide in second grade, not spending more time with her mom…

Then there were things she would never regret. Like going down on Ichabod. Sure he had been more “blessed” than the other two boyfriends she'd done it for, but for once she had actually enjoyed it. Another thing she wouldn't regret was letting Ichabod go down on her.

Good God. He hadn't relented until she had yanked out three handfuls of his hair, had screamed herself hoarse, and could do nothing more than lay there boneless, twitching, as he sucked his fingers clean.

Then he had held her in his arms, kissing her temple, her cheek, jaw, neck, and shoulder as she recovered. 

She hadn't even known a girl could get that much pleasure. Apparently neither did her ex boyfriends. They had been more concerned with her proving she was worth the wait than bothering to prove they were worth her time.

Even now, parts of her were begging for more. Which was quickly leading to another thing she didn't think she was going to regret…

“Ichabod,” she said softly.

His fingers trailed over her hip. She could feel his renewed erection pressing against her. He had made no attempts to go further and she wondered why. She knew he wanted to.

“Yes, my dove,” he responded affectionately.

Abbie felt her face warm. He always had some kind of little endearment at his disposal. She was his dove, his dearest, his love, his angel, his kitten, his treasure.

She turned over so she was facing him and got close enough that the tip of her nose touched his. “I think we should do it,” Abbie stated. 

Ichabod’s eyes softened and he tucked her hair behind her ear. “Do what, my dear Abigail?”

Abbie swallowed hard. “You know… _it_. I mean… we're going to get married anyway and…” she scowled “... we are getting married right? You're not just saying that?”

Ichabod’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “Are you suggesting what I think you are, Treasure?”

She nodded as she grinned widely. “Only if you're serious about getting married though.”

“Oh, believe me, Grace Abigail Mills,” Ichabod purred, bringing her hands to his lips to kiss her fingers. “I have fully intended to make you the future Mrs. Crane since we first met.”

Abbie's mouth formed a soft “Oh” as he rolled her onto her back and braced himself over her. She slid her hands up his chest and clasped her fingers behind his neck, grinning.

Her heart stumbled in her chest as he kissed her tenderly. She loved his kisses. They made her feel like the only girl in the world that mattered. Of course, she was fairly certain, for him, she was.

Not only that, she knew without a doubt that she loved him.

  
#  


Jenny felt her heart leap into her throat when the black candle extinguished itself as Seamus finishing reciting the counter spell. “Is it supposed to do that?” she asked frantically.

Seamus nodded. “That means it worked.”

Jenny pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Abbie. _Call me when you get this. I need to know things are back to normal_.

Taking a deep breath, Jenny sat down to wait.

  
#  


Neither witness would ever tell anyone what they were doing when the spell broke. Although, when it did break, they were staring each other in the eyes. The memories of their pasts that the spell had been withholding came crashing in like an uninvited guest and they both paused.

Neither spoke for a moment, just continued to stare into each other's souls as they mulled over the events of the past four days they had just been convinced was four weeks. It wasn't until Abbie yanked his mouth to hers that Ichabod resumed his previous rhythm.

Abbie moaned into his mouth, arched her hips to meet him. She threw her head back and groaned Ichabod’s name. “Please,” she begged softly.

Unlike moments before, she knew exactly what it was she wanted. “ _Yeeeessss_ ,” she hissed. “More… give me more…”

Ichabod rocked against her. “You already have all of me,” he whispered as he peppered kisses all over her face. “My mind… my body… as well as my soul.” each proclamation was punctuated with a deep thrust into her. “What more can I give you, my treasure?”

She had a witty response on the tip of her tongue. But one more thrust is all it took to have her keening and Ichabod cried out her name as he followed.

They lay entwined for several minutes, panting softly. After a moment, Abbie couldn't help but start quietly laughing. When Ichabod only managed to look perplexed, she rested her head on his chest.

“We’re dorks,” she chuckled.

  
#  


_On the way home. Everything **Okay 100% emojis**. Tell Ash we'll bring his bike back after Crane gets some “proper attire” on. _

Jenny was sitting on Abbie's porch swing when the text came through. It was a couple hours until sunrise. Seamus had broken the spell nearly six hours ago but she was _just now_ hearing from her sister. What the hell could Abbie had been doing for six hours that would keep her from checking her phone?

With a sigh, Jenny relaxed. She reminded herself that her sister was back in her right state of mind. Maybe after the spell was lifted they passed out or something…

Jenny looked up as she heard the tell-a-tale sounds of a motorcycle. A minute later, a single headlight beamed down the street and Ash’s bike appeared, Abbie at the handles and Ichabod situated behind her. As soon as they got off the bike, Abbie hurried up the sidewalk, head down. Ichabod had a similar demeanor. 

“So what’s with the walk of shame?” Jenny asked as the two hurried up the porch steps.

Abbie and Ichabod startled and looked like a couple of rabbits caught in headlights. In addition to the pink dress she had been wearing earlier, the leather jacket Ichabod had been wearing was swallowing Abbie whole. “Jenny,” Abbie yelped at the same moment Ichabod proclaimed, “Miss Jenny!”

“What are you doing here?” Abbie asked. “I said we’d come around once Ichabod got back in his normal clothes.”

“I’ve been waiting for you to get home all night,” Jenny said quietly. “I was worried when you didn’t text me back…”

Abbie tilted her head to peer at Jenny then wrapped her arms around Jenny's neck. “Thanks Jen. I'm sorry I was such a pain in the ass.”

Jenny hugged Abbie in return, happy to have her sister back to normal. “Don't mention it. I know you were just being a teenager.” Jenny cracked a smile as she watched Ichabod fidget uncomfortably in his skinny jeans and button up shirt. She waggled a finger at him playfully. “I'll skin you alive if you even think about kissing my sister.”

Both Abbie and Ichabod stiffened for a moment before giving an uncomfortable laugh. Abbie tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear. Ichabod looked everywhere except at the two Mills sisters, his fingers flicking in overdrive at his side.

“Why would he do that,” Abbie asked almost a little too cheerfully. “That's just… so gross…”

“Disgusting thought…” Ichabod chimed in.

“Absolutely revolting thought,” Abbie added, pulling the jacket back up onto her shoulder before it could slip off. “ _Anyway_... we're home. We're safe and sound… and… exhausted.”

“Positively ragged,” Ichabod offered. Abbie nodded in agreement.

“So… Crane and I are… going to go inside and… hit the mattress hard,” Abbie said, then put the back of her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn. Her eyes widened and she tugged upward on the bust of her dress. “So… good night, good morning… whatever. We'll be around in a few hours with the bike.”

Jenny hugged her sister again. “All right. See you later.” She watched the two disappear in the house before retreating to her truck and going back to her little camper for the night.

  
#  


Abbie watched Jenny drive off through a window then groaned with relief. She took off the jacket and passed it to Ichabod to hang up on coat rack. “Finally. A hot shower…”

“I concur, Lieutenant,” Ichabod replied, his eyes asking a question that made her shake her head.

“By myself,” she said pointedly and he gave her the lost puppy dog eyes that had been making her weak in the knees for the past four days. “ _By myself_.” She gave him a playful shove and he yanked her against him. 

“Are you absolutely certain?” he murmured then brushed his lips over hers. 

When he kissed her deeply, Abbie felt her knees so weak and she hung onto him for dear life. It was only when her toes curled, she found the strength to pull her mouth away and nudge him back. “By. Myself.” His bottom lip poked out in a small pout. Abbie laughed and bounced to the stairs. “Oh come on, don’t you think I’m worth the wait anymore?”

His eyes glimmered affectionately. “Always.” 

She stumbled up the first few steps at his response. Her face warmed and she quickly ran up the steps to go get her shower. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she could hear Ichabod in the guest bathroom downstairs singing sea shanties.

Abbie hurried across the hallway, naked, to her room. Almost immediately she felt her face grow hot. All around her room was evidence of her teenage self. 

Her normally tidy bedroom was in a disarray. All over her desk was notebooks filled with doodles of hearts and flowers surrounding the names Ichabod Crane, Abigail Crane, _Mrs_. Grace Abigail Crane… 

God, she'd had it bad. Leave it to being turned back into a teenager for her to finally be honest about it.

Abbie quickly closed the notebook and shoved it into the desk drawer. It wouldn't be so bad if she hadn't been exactly like that when she was about to be 18 and thought she was grown.

By time she finished tidying her room, and realizing she was still naked, Abbie pulled on her robe and went to her doorway. “Ichabod?” she called.

She laughed when she heard _something_ drop followed by the sound of bare feet thudding on the floor and steps. She barely had time to register that Ichabod had topped the steps before her feet were hoisted off the floor and his lips were on hers once again.

Abbie hummed appreciatively as he laid her on top of her duvet and his hand molded itself to her breast as he kissed her. She could hardly believe, just a few hours ago, her heart had been aflutter because she thought Ichabod was going to be her “first.”

Her first grown up relationship. Her first “real” boyfriend. Her first, and hopefully only, fiance. The first guy she was going to let go “All the way.”

It had been one of the most liberating moments of her life, knowing she had been in full control--a huge difference from her actual first time if she were to be honest. At least she had a good “first time” memory to treasure now.

“Hmm… Ichabod,” Abbie gasped as he moved his kisses to her neck. Her voice hadn't came out as ‘hey I got something to say’ as she meant. But when Ichabod slid his hand underneath the satin of her robe to cup her breast more fully, she quickly discovered what she had to say could wait. 

Abbie tugged at the belt of her robe and it fell open with ease. She shivered when Ichabod gave a low, sensuous “Yeees” as her knees braced his hips. That was definitely a sound Abbie was starting to enjoy… 

She grasped Ichabod’s waist, not realizing that he had swooped in on her call stark raving naked until she met skin. Abbie pulled back slightly. “Did you just run through the house naked?”

Ichabod smiled sheepishly. “I was returning fresh linens to the storage closet when you called my name. I think my shirt is on the stairs. But I am not entirely certain.”

Abbie grinned and stroked his bottom lip with her fingers. “You know. This whole deal made me realize one thing…”

“Oh? And what realization have come to you, my dear Lieutenant?”

She nodded lightly and nuzzled his cheek. “That I can trust you with my heart.”

Ichabod placed soft kisses on her forehead, cheeks, and finally her lips. “And I shall endeavour to make certain that trust is not misplaced.”

Abbie stares back at him briefly then smiles. “You better,” she murmured, then pulled his lips down to hers to seal the accord. And they spent the remaining hours until sunrise reacquainting themselves with the fiber aspects of being “grown ups” once again.


End file.
